I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing dispersible chocolate liquor employing an extrusion procedure.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Chocolate liquor is a low melting solid containing approximately 53% by weight of fat. Because of its high fat content, chocolate liquor is not water dispersible and cannot be used directly in dry mixes which must be reconstituted in water. As a consequence, no dry food formulations containing chocolate liquor are presently on the market. Chocolate liquor is introduced into commercially available dry mixes in the form of cocoa, which is a powdered chocolate liquor having most of the fat removed. However, cocoa is not a good substitute for chocolate liquor because much of the true flavor of the chocolate is lost in the defatting process by which cocoa is produced.
Another characteristic of chocolate liquor, in addition to its inability to disperse water, is the difficulty of forming a powder therefrom. While methods do exist for converting chocolate liquor into a free-flowing powder, such methods have serious drawbacks. For example, cryogenic grinding of the chocolate liquor results in a powder which is not stable unless refrigerated. Another method involving spray-congealing of the chocolate liquor with a carrier is expensive and necessitates high levels of carrier to lend stability to the chocolate. The technique of drum drying chocolate liquor or aqueous chocolate liquor will not result in a powder because the fat in the chocolate liquor will melt with the heat of the drum, causing the chocolate to merely drop from the roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,505 teaches a process for drying foodstuffs, e.g., vegetables and fruits, by blending the uncooked comminuted foodstuff with starch and drum drying the resultant starch blend.
A process for preparing dispersible chocolate liquor involving drum drying a mixture of melted chocolate liquor, starch and water is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 907,652 filed May 22, 1978 to B. H. Nappen et al. This process yields a product directly in sheet form which may be pulverized to a free-flowing powder for use in food products.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide an improved process for preparing dispersible chocolate liquor for use in dry food mix applications.